In a variety of subterranean environments, such as wellbore environments, tubing is deployed in sections that are sequentially connected. For example, sections of production tubing may be threaded together as tubing is continually run into a wellbore. Additionally, tubular members, such as sand screens and other wellbore completion components, are connected as such systems are moved downhole. Some existing tubular members comprise a joint area with a fixed shoulder that rests on plates of a screen table while the next sequential member is connected. However, new component designs, e.g. new sand screen designs, may be made without shoulders and without threaded engagement features. Accordingly, existing handling and assembly equipment may not be adequate for handling such components.